1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stand apparatus capable of moving a medical optical instrument freely in a horizontal direction and in a vertical direction.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Cerebral surgery operation, heart surgery operation and the like are executed while observing an affected or diseased part by an operation microscope serving as "Medical Optical Instrument", and are operations which are very fine and which are nervous or strain operator's nerves. There are many cases where operation time is long. It is not preferable for a patient and a doctor or a physician that operation time is lengthened, because a fatigue increases bodily and mentally. Since the medical optical instrument is heavy in weight, the medical optical instrument is used so as to be supported by a stand apparatus. It is depending upon performance of the stand apparatus whether or not the medical optical instrument is positioned on an objective part (affected or diseased part) accurately and rapidly.
In view of the above, the inventor of the present application has previously proposed a stand apparatus which is suitable for supporting such medical optical instrument (refer to Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. SHO 64-56409).